One Lucky Valentine’s Date
by RealRider71
Summary: Late one-shot. Makoto goes on a date for Valentine’s Day


The title of a boyfriend was something that Makoto Naegi got a bit nervous over. He had never been in a relationship with a girl, plus he never really thought he was boyfriend material. He was as average as they come, no special talents, no outstanding personality, he was just...average. So, imagine his anxiety when he was about to head out, on a date, with Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Mukuro Ikusaba to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city for Valentine's Day

"So, Makoto, what do you plan to do with them during your date?" Komaru looked at her brother with a grin. Since the day she found out about his relationship with the three girls, she nonstop teased him with questions about their future, if he's going to marry them, if they had already had sex.

Makoto looked back at her with a sigh. He couldn't get it to stop, he knew his sister would just keep it up. But he also knew that she did have some points throughout her teases. What _would _his future be like with these girls? _Is _he going to marry them? Then what? These questions were bugging him to no end. But for now, there's one thing he needs to focus on right here, right now, and that's the date.

"I'm just gonna have dinner with them and maybe take a walk in the park."

"Mmhmm," Komaru responded, skeptical of that answer.

"What?"

"Are you _sure _that's what your plan is for the night? Are you _sure _you don't plan to do anything else with them? You know-"

"Komaru, please, I'm trying to get ready, and you're not helping."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. You do have everything you need though, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, money, phone, car keys, pretty much all that I need. I have to go now, or I'll be late. Love you, sis." Makoto grabbed his keys, hugged his sister, and walked out his front door to his date with the girls tonight.

**Later**

Makoto arrived at his destination and made his way to the front door to see Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mukuro in beautiful dresses. The idol was wearing a blue dress that reached slightly above her knees with a blue bow on top. The detective had a lavender dress that went below her knees and had a black jacket on. The soldier wore a black dress that also went below her knees and had her hair curled. She had a big blush on her face to go with it.

"Wow, you three look very beautiful tonight," Makoto said to the girls.

"Aww, thanks Makoto. You looked very handsome yourself," Sayaka responded.

"Thanks Makoto, though I never was one for fancy getups," Kyoko added.

"T-Thanks, Mako-oto. That m-means a lot, coming from you," Mukuro stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Makoto took each of their hand and kissed them. "Shall we?" The three nodded and went into the restaurant for dinner.

**Later**

The four teens sat down and waited for the waiter to take their order. All the while, they kept themselves busy taking to each other.

"So, how did you convince Mukuro to wear a dress?" Makoto asked them.

"Well it wasn't easy to get her to do it. Thank goodness we took all of her knives from her," Kyoko responded.

"It took a lot of convincing that you'd find her pretty in it, and it worked," Sayaka added in a cheeful tone. "Though you would, nonetheless find her pretty in any getup."

"I most certainly would. She is pretty even if she's a bit embarrassed to admit it, and to be honest, her blushing, kind of makes her cuter."

"S-Stop it, you're gonna make it w-worse," Mukuro mumbled, blush growing ever brighter. Makoto comforted her by placing his hand on hers. She held it in response, making her smile.

"How adorable," Sayaka cut in.

"Would you like to order now?" A waiter asked. The four nodded and placed their orders in.

**Later**

After a delicious meal, the group of four paid the bill and left the restaurant towards the park.

"It's a really nice night tonight," Makoto said to the girls.

"It's beautiful," Sayaka responded as he held his hand.

"Almost nothing can ruin it," Kyoko added as she held his other hand. Mukuro nodded slightly while she came behind him and hugged his waist.

"I know this is our first Valentine's Day together, but I honestly think it's the best one ever. Nothing else can make this better than-"

***BOOM* **

Makoto was interrupted by a loud bang in the sky, followed by a pink flash.

"Was that a..." Sayaka was cut off as another bang was heard in the sky.

"Fireworks, those are fireworks," Mukuro spoke up as she looked on with the others. And true to her word, there were fireworks going off in the sky, some of them were even heart shaped to go with the theme of the holiday.

"Okay, this night _can _get better," Makoto chuckled as he and the girls continued to look on at at the fireworks.

**Timeskip**

"I had a really good time tonight with you girls," Makoto said to the three.

"It was great to be with you tonight, Makoto," Sayaka responded. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was a pretty good night, I admit. But I agree, it was enjoyable spending time with you." Kyoko gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I had fun being with you, Makoto, and I hope we can do it again." Mukuro have him one last kiss as well.

"I certainly hope so too, with all of you, be it with all of you, or one, perhaps we can go on another date." Makoto finished off the night by giving the girls a kiss on their cheek. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Makoto," the three said before heading to their homes for the night.

Makoto sighed and went to his house where Komaru was watching TV.

"Hey, Makoto, how was your date?"

"Good, really good, we're thinking about doing it again sometime."

"That's sweet. Hey, Mom called and asked where you were and I told her."

"Oh yeah? What'd she say about that?" Makoto asked as he took off his jacket and laid next to his sister.

"I think it was something like, 'Does he have protection, please tell me he has protection, we can't be grandparents this early, are you sure he has protect-'"

"I get it, I get it," Makoto interrupted. He sighed rubbed his hair. "And before you ask, no we didn't have sex, we just had dinner went for a walk in the park. And then we gave each other a kiss on the cheek, that's about it."

"Oh, okay, that's fine," Komaru responded. "To be honest you make a great boyfriend, even if you won't admit it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, sis, your words bring me comfort."

"It's what I do." The slinking chuckled and continued to watch TV for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Wow, my first Danganronpa fic, that's new. Yeah, I recently got into the DR series, and took a slight turn from RWBY and Halo and all that. **

**Who knows, I may do a comedic one shot with Komaeda wearing an infinity gauntlet. Or would that be more horror? Let me know abt you guys think. Anyway, peace out.**


End file.
